My Scars For Yours
by MySinsAreEndless
Summary: After two siblings ran away from their military base in London they end up in America, surviving the epidemic and befriending survivors even though they know they shouldn't. Hurt and broken from their abusive past, Dakota and Gimmick strive to keep those they have come to love alive. But one of the groups survivors stood out to Dakota the most, and that is Daryl Dixon. Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_When words are Italicized it means the two sibilings are talking in British, Dakota's nickname is Koty. I own nothing but the pair of sibilings._**

* * *

"Christ wrote that the dead would walk the Earth again, I just thought that he'd have a slightly different plan." -Dakota Parker

No one knew what this 'disease' was, but all they knew is what they thought would never happen happened. The corpses of once living people walked the Earth for a second time, but they where animalistic, not human. They tore into the flesh of living beings, eating away all they could, only satisfied for a short amount of time before making way towards their next victim.

Once everything had struck, everyone fled to find saftey for themselves and their families, getting themselves killed. The few that did survive this epidemic lived a life of hell, living in constant fear and worrying about survival. Even a small can of beans was too much to ask for these days, the few survivors spent their days in stomach wrenching starvation.

But two survivors were ready, and had more than needed skills to survive through the epidemic. Two sibilings a million miles away from home strived to survive until the very end, wether the end meant death or end of the apocolypse.

A British woman of twenty-two walked alongside her thirty year old brother, machete in hand. Just a month or two ago had they arrived to this new world, the ship they had taken from London to the United States had arrived in Texas. From Texas they rapidly made their way towards Atlanta, though they came across a few large obstacles along the way.

The small woman with long black hair and big blue eyes glanced up at the sky, putting her hand above her eyes to keep from blinding her due to the bright sun. "_I'd say it's about six at noon, we have two in a half hours until sundown. We have to get moving Gimmick, find a place for tonight." _her brother only nodded, slinging the heavy pack of weapons over his shoulder as his sister held the bag of food, toiletries, and clothing.

_"We'll be fine Koty, we can rest atop of the tree branches like every other night if we don't find a place alright?"_

She internally groaned, they had been sleeping in the tree branches ever since they came to America, but still she nodded anyways.

The sun began going down, cooling the sweaty bodies of the two survivors. Atlanta was abnormally hot, the two sweat buckets and buckets in just under two hours. They came to a halt before a large tree, that had a ladder thrown on the side beside it. Slowly their eyes creeped upwards, stopping at a small, well hidden tree house rested on a few thick branches high up in the tree.

It was nothing special, but it would certainly be better than spending the night perched up on a tree branch. Gimmick picked up the long thick ladder and steadied it against the tree, motioning for his younger sister to head up first. She stuck the handle of her machete in her mouth, incase anything were in the treehouse she had to 'kill'.

Quietly and steadily she climbed the ladder, incase anything that was up there heard her. She came to a halt at the entrance of the treehouse and peered in, there was drawings that looked as if they were drawn by little kids pinned to a wall, and three small bean-bag chairs, but what had surprised her the most was the small moving lump under the red blanket that was on the floor.

She removed the machete from her mouth and held it tightly in her left hand, and moved quietly towards the moving blanket. _One. Two. Three. _She threw the blanket off the object and gasped, seeing a little girl that was no older than nine sleeping on the floor. Her orange hair was sprawled out on the floor, there was dried up tears on her face, and she clutched a ragdoll into her chest.

It was a heart breaking sight, and it made her eyes water in rememberance of what happened to her in Texas. The small girl shuddered and sat up rubbing her eyes, then they landed on Koty who just stared at her with wide eyes. The small girls eyes instantly began to water, next thing Koty knew the small girls arms were tightly wound around her neck.

Koty was surprised by the contact and flinched away, she'd never been touched in a way that wasn't meant to hurt her by any other human being besides her brother. The contact was too much for her to handle, but still she wrapped her arms around the small body of the red-headed girl. It felt nice to be embraced, and that's when Koty suddenly realized that all she ever needed was a hug to get rid of the emotions that haunted her.

"I-I'm all alone! I got lost, I-I got chased b-by walkers and n-now I can't find m-my group!" she sobbed, crying onto Koty's white v-neck. "Its okay honey, we'll find them. Don't worry about it, what's your name?" she cooed, stroking the small girls back until she relaxed. "S-Sophia." she sniffed, rubbing her eyes with her fists.

Koty nodded and smiled at her, just as Gimmick made his way into the treehouse. "Hey, wha- Oh honey are you okay? What are you doing up her alone?" he asked, just as shocked as Koty was when she first took sight of her. "She's lost Gimmick, she lost her group while being chased by- Walkers you called them?" Sophia nodded and sat infront of Koty.

"That's no problem, we'll find them and you'll be A-okay! I'm Gimmick, what's your name sweetheart?" he asked, throwing the two bags of supplies he carried with him on the floor. "Sophia." she repeated, smiling up at him. That only made the two's heart break even more, the fact that she could still smile after all she's been through. For godsake not even Koty and Gimmick could smile a real smile after all the abuse and trauma they've been through.

"Well I'm Dakota but you can call me Koty okay? Are you hungry or thirsty, we have food with us." she nodded hopefully and jumped up with excitment when Koty pulled out a can of tangerines, a soda, a snickers bar, and chips. She handed them to Sophia and watched as she dug in, smiling as if the epidemic never happened. "Thank you guys so much! I love you!" those words were foreign to them, but those three simple words refreshed the reason as to why they were surviving now.

As soon as Sophia was finished eating they went to bed, no one would have watch since they where easily hidden and the walker's wouldn't be able to smell them. Gimmick layed down by the entrance, Sophia lay besides him with an arm around Koty who lay on her left side.

Sophia's muffled snoring on her chest caused her to smile, she'd never felt appreciated in her life and she liked it. She didn't know that a simple gesture or a small child could make her feel so full of joy. _"She's scared and alone, yet she has the guts to smile. She'll make a great addition to the family, she gives us a feeling we've never felt before. It's nice to feel appreciated and liked for once doesn't it Gimmick?" _Koty whispered looking towards the happy face of her brother, before she dozed off she heard her brothers small agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Have you ever read those stories that have chapters that are only a couple lines long, and within a minute you finish the chapter? I hate those! Please let me know if I have to lengthen the chapters, I have a policy that my chapters can't be less than 1,000 words long. Please leave your reviews, and leave your ideas. Thank you lovelies!**

* * *

"Sophia!" Dakota hissed, putting her finger to her lips as the walker stumbled towards them. They had taken to calling the undead walkers, thinking that zombies sounded a little silly.

With one swift move Dakota brought her machete over her head and slammed it into the walkers skull. The bone crushing sound satisfied her as the corpse fell to the ground, she walked back to Sophia who was hiding behind a tree next to Gimmick.

"Alright, there's a house further that way that we can stay in for the night." Dakota said, pointing towards a direction in the woods.

Sophia returned to her place besides Dakota, taking her hand. Dakota smiled down at Sophia, clutching her hand tightly and dragging her along towards the direction she believed a house was.

"How old are you Koty?" Sophia's question caught her off guard, she cleared her throat before answering. "Twenty two, why? Do I look old?" Sophia laughed as they stepped over a log, clutching the small ragdoll in her left hand.

"No! I thought you were sixteen, you look so young." Gimmick laughed as Dakota ruffled her hair, "What, so you're saying I'm old now?" She asked teasingly.

They continued walking until they reached the old beat down house, Gimmick rose Sophia up onto a tree while both siblings went to check if the house was safe. Once they killed the few walkers inside the house and dragged them outside they brought Sophia in.

"I call sleeping with Koty!" Sophia sang, carrying the few pieces of paper and crayons she had found in one of the rooms. She sat on the table and began drawing, humming a tune to herself.

Gimmick pretended to cry as he put his head in his hands, "Sophia hates me!" He exclaimed, but Sophia giggled. "Quite the opposite actually." She said, concentrating on her drawing.

"Are you saying to like me!?" Gimmick joked, but the small Sophia blushed and threw a white crayon at him. "No!" She yelled shyly, turning s bright shade of red before returning back to her art work. Dakota smirked at her brother before going to sit by Sophia, "What are you drawing?" She asked, but Sophia only covered the drawing with her hands and gave her a cheeky smile. "It's a surprise for you and Gimmy! You can't look until I'm done." Dakota nodded and looked at the cute child curiously.

"Sophia, you're going to be sleeping in the cupboards." Sophia looked up at Gimmick, her eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean I'm sleeping in the cupboards? I wanna sleep with Koty." Gimmick only shook his head, "If this place were to be overrun by walkers I need you to be hidden and safe." Sophia sighed but agreed anyways.

The sibilings left Sophia to her drawings, walking into the kitchen and setting down their supplies. "So you have an admire now don't you?" she asked, teasing her older brother. "Oh shut up Dakota, she's just a little girl." he said, pulling on the french braid Dakota had put her hair into. "A little girl with intense feeling for you, broth-" before finishing that sentence Gimmick had his sister in a headlock, squeezing her neck.

"Gimmick!" she squealed as he began rubbing her hair with his fist. "Say you're sorry Miss. Dakota!" the petite woman went limp in her brothers head lock, signaling her defeat. "Fine, I'm sorry!" her British accent got higher, "You suck!" her brother let go, looking down at his sister who stood atleast a foot and a half shorter than him.

Sophia suddently entered the room, she held two papers in her hand and shyly looked at both sibilings, curiously at Dakota's messed up braid. "I drew each of you something." she said handing them a piece of paper each. Dakota smiled as she looked down at the colorful paper, seeing a drawing of Sophia in between both Gimmick and herself. She held their hands and their names were written neatly in cursive above them, along with a few red and pink hearts. Dakota almost laughed when she saw the dead walkers that surrounded them in the picture, and for the first time she noticed what Sophia had titled the drawing.

"Zombie Ass-Kickers!" Sophia exclaimed, causing both the sibilings to laugh. "You're too cute Sophie." Dakota brought her into a hug, for the first time she gave the hug instead of receiving it. When Gimmick hugged Sophia afterwards they ate a few bags of beef jerkey and three cans of corn.

They laughed and conversed all of dinner, Sophia spoke about her family and group. She had told them about her abusive dad, and how she was glad he was dead so he couldn't hurt her mom anymore. They couldn't blame her, they were glad their father was dead too.

Sophia yawned, sitting back in her chair and rubbing her full tummy. "Are you tired baby?" Gimmick asked, folding up the drawing she had given them earlier and stuffing it into the pocket of his sleeveless leather jacket that exposed all his tattoos. She nodded and opened her mouth to speak, "One more thing, before we head to bed." she said, causing both of the two sibilings to turn around and look at her.

"Gimmy, what is that tattoo on your chest? Above your heart?" she asked curiously, Gimmick looked down before taking off his leather jacket and exposing all his scars and tattoos. But Sophia didn't look at him with judgemental eyes, instead they were full of amazement and awe. The tattoo Sophia had been talking about was one of Dakota, Gimmick, and their mother before she died. They were kissing their mothers pink cheeks as she grinned a toothy smile, her blue eyes wide open. Balloons of different colors floated behind them, that day before their mother died.

Sophia smiled at his tattooed covered body, "I want a pretty picture on my body too one day, to hide my scars with something pretty." she smiled, then turned to Dakota. "Do you have any tattoos?" Dakota nodded, taking off the leather vest she had on that was almost dentical to her brothers. She stood in her white crop top and pulled it up slowly, exposing the branches and flowers that ran up and down her side that had a few mocking birds picking at the pollen. Her scars weren't hidden, but she felt comfortable showing them to Sophia.

"That's so pretty!" she squealed, suddenly realization struck Dakota. She rushed into the kitchen and pulled out one of the disposable camera's she had stolen from Wallgreen's after raiding it with her brother. She made her way over to the two who looked at her confusingly, "We're going to take picture's!" she took a picture of Gimmick doing a silly smile while Sophia clutched her stomach in laughter.

She handed Gimmick the camera, and got into a pose were Sophia kissed her cheek. They went over to the bathroom and took a couple pictures, so all three of them could be seen in one picture. After taking the picture's they got ready for bed, heaving Sophia up into the cupboards that had a pillow and blanket inside.

"Goodnight sweety." Dakota said, kissing her forehead. Before walking away towards the couch she was sleeping in, Sophia stopped her. "Yes?" she looked down shyly at her hands, before staring back into Dakota's blue eyes. "I love you both, even though it's been only three days." she said, causing a warmth to flood through out Dakota.

"We love you too, a lot." she smiled, giving her one last kiss and making her way towards the couch. She tucked the camera and picture Sophia had drawn for her into her sleeveless jacket, smiling. She was beyond happy that some light had entered her world in the shape of a child. She rested her feet on the foot of the bed, while resting her head on one of the couches pillows.

She instantly slipped into unconciousness, leaving Gimmick to take the first watch.

_She gasped as her father's fist collided with her stomach, causing a shooting pain to travel through her. "I'll beat the whimp out of you, bitch." he yelled, his heavy British accent piercing her ears. That day she had refused to take a man hostage from the enemy, not willing to beat the living day lights out of him for the useless information they wanted. After all she was only fifteen and didn't know of such things in the world. _

_She fell to the ground and gripped her stomach trying to stop the blood that ran up her throat from escaping her lips. She swallowed the metallic liquid back down, trying to stop the tears from escaping too. She looked over to the corner of the tent, seeing an unconcious Gimmick with blood covering every inch of his body. _

_Another kick sent her flying a few feet towards the opposite side of their fairly large tent, but she was numb from pain, she couldn't feel any of the blows she had recieved after. But she refused to give her father the satisfaction of seeing the tears run down her face, she couldn't give him that too._

_He was mad at her for not taking in the hostage, but after that day she had taken in each one of them. She tormented them, tortured them until they gave her the information she needed, afraid that if she didn't she would recieve another beating from her father._

_But his reason for beating Gimmick had her on edge, he had gotten that tattoo of both Dakota, him, and their mother as kids. It angered her father, even though he had abused all three of them he had loved their mother to death._

_With one last torturous kick to her side, he stomped out of the tent. She let the blood escape her mouth and the tears run down her face, she instantly crawled towards Gimmick and pulled him into her arms. "I'll kill him, I'll kill him." she cried, rocking the unconcious Gimmick back and forth._

Dakota had tears running down her face, but she quickly wiped them away incase Sophia had come out of the cupboards. No matter what, she had to stay strong for her until the end.

And that's when she heard it, the screams of her broher to get Sophia out of the house.

Along with the groaning of the undead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I hope you're enjoying my story so far, I'll try to update a chapter every two days or atleast two chapters a week. I'm finally out of school and will have a lot of free time on my hands, so why not write right? I will be leaving for California soon though, so I don't know if I'll be able to update while I'm there which will be for two months.**

**Anyways, leave your reviews and let me know of your ideas or if I could do anything differently to make the story better. Thanks guys, love ya.**

* * *

Dakota ran for the kitchen, pulling out a loaded gun and two machete's, strapping them to her waist. She ran for Sophia and helped her climb out of the cupboards, her confused face turned scared as she heard the groans. Dakota kneeled infront of her as tears whelled in her eyes, Dakota wiped away her tears and put the machete in her tiny hands.

"If anything attacks you go for the brain and run okay? Stay behind me." she stood up and grabbed Sophia's hand, dragging her towards the back door. But they were already being hoarded, there had to be atleast three dozen of them. Dakota slammed the glass door panicking, pushing the table against it to hold the walkers back a bit longer.

Again she took hold of Sophia's hand, and ran upstairs. She shot a couple walkers that had managed to get inside the house, reloading it every so often. They ran into what seemed to be a boys room, quickly she shut the door and pushed a dresser and a bed frame towards the doors.

At this point she only hoped that Gimmick got away safe and unscathed. Once she was convinced the door would hold a bit longer she turned to Sophia who was crying, clutching onto her doll and the machete. Dakota kneeled down infront of her, wiping away her tears and pulling her into an embrace.

She could hear the door begin to crack under the weight of the walkers who tried to get to both Sophia and herself, she stood up and ran towards the window checking for walkers. There was none.

She kneeled down infront of Sophia once again, brushing the loose strands of hair that hung at her face. "Listen to me Sophia, you need to run. I'm going to lower you down onto the ground, you run as far away from here as you can and back to the tree house. I'll meet you there okay baby? Everything will be alright, don't cry." Her heart swelled, as Sophia sobbed onto her shoulder.

"W-What about you? Aren't you coming?" she asked. Dakota shook her head, tying sheets together and then onto Sophia's waist. "I love you Koty, and Gimmick too." A tear ran down Dakota's cheek, but she didn't bother to wipe it away.

She kissed her cheek and told her to be careful, then lowered the small girl onto the ground. With one last look at the running Sophia she turned to the door, preparing to fight for her life. She climbed on top of a dresser, waiting for the door to break down. When it did, she immediately shot at the walkers that came to close for confort.

She was to high for them to reach her, but they would eventually. She slammed her machete into the brain of a walker that had grabbed a hold of her ankle, quickly pulling it back up onto the dresser and hacking away at the walkers that were close to her, and shooting at the ones that were furthest.

O.o.O.o

Sophia ran, looking back every so often in hopes that Koty or Gimmick were right behind her. But that was to good to be true, and she knew it. She stopped running, placing her hands on her knees and trying to catch her breath.

Suddenly a rustling was heard behind her, then to her terror a walker stumbled towards her gnawing it's teeth. The anger she felt at that moment was over powering, they had taken her mother and group away, and now Kody and Gimmick. She kicked at the walkers knees, not afraid of what would happen to her anymore.

It fell backwards, but before it got up Sophia slammed her foot down onto it's head and hearing the weak bone crack under the force of her foot. She smashed her foot onto its head until it stopped moving and was barely recognizable, then began running again.

She neared a water creek, dropped the doll her dear friend had given her and clutched the machete in her hand. She turned around to see two walkers, and this time she ran, not stopping to look back.

O.o.O.o

Dakota's hands shook as she clutched the gun in her hand, about to shoot the last bullet she had into her brain. But she didn't, seeing as there was no more walkers left for her to kill. She wiped the blood off her face, jumping off her dresser and making her way downstairs.

There was a walker who looked to be a male, roaming around the kitchen and knocking things over. She ran over to it, anger taking over her last bit of emotion. She would refuse to feel towards anyone anymore, she would only lose them in the end.

She shoved it onto the cupboards, as it snarled and tried to grip onto her. She grabbed a hold of its neck and threw it at the ground, swinging her machete over her head she hacked at its face until it was nothing but mush. She let the machete drop and put her hands to her face, letting the tears run freely.

She sniffed, knowing she was wasting time. She grabbed the two bags her brother left behind and went out the front door and back into the woods, hoping that Sophia made it back to the tree house.


End file.
